movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Say 'Cheese'!
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/CatDog/Season-02-Episode-031-Lube-in-Love-Picture-This?id=8508 *(the episode begins) *Zayne: What a lovely day. *Alan: Exactly. *(Alan Pepper looks at the headline) *Alan: Oh, what does they say? *Zayne: We'd better read it. *(they read it together and gasp with amazement) *Both: Wow! *Alan: Now this should be amusing. *Zayne: Let's do it. *(they take out a camera) *Zayne: Now this should be amusing. *(they rub the camera and put batteries it in) *Alan: Let's take a photo of everyone we know. *Both: Yes! *(they go to take photos) *Wendy: Hi, Twin Peppers? What are you doing? (SNAPSHOT) Oh! *Alan: Say Cheese! *Wendy: Gosh. That sure was dizzy. *Zayne: Let's take more photos. *(they take more photos) *Steven: What a lovely day it is. *(SNAPSHOT) *Alan: Whoa! *Charlie: What was that? *Both: Say cheese! *(SNAPSHOT) *Edwin: Hey! *Jonathan: Who was that?! *(they take more photos) *(SNAPSHOT) *Joseph: Huh? *Yasha: That was scary. *(SNAPSHOT) *John: Hey! *(SNAPSHOT) *Brian: Wow! *(SNAPSHOT) *Ivy: Oh snap! *Zack: Oh no! *(SNAPSHOT) *Wiseguy: Hey! *Alan: Taking photos is so much fun. *Zayne: Perfect. *Alan: Let's go take more. *Zayne: Sure. *(SNAPSHOT) *Jackie: Whoa! *Ricky: Ugh! *Andy: Oof! *Petunia: Ooh! *Alan: Let's take some more. *Zayne: Sure. *(Bradley was about to take a bath) *Bradley: Ah... Now if you are to have a bath, this is the way to do. *(SNAPSHOT) *Bradley: Whoops! *(SPLASH!) *Bradley: Alan and Zayne! *(Alan and Zayne are hiding and sneaking away) *(SNAPSHOT) *Luke: Just have faith, mate. We'll be on time. *(Luke, piloting No. 24, an American 4-4-0 tender engine with coal tender, mail car, and caboose, drives along) *Luke: Whoa! *(SNAPSHOT) *Skylar: Do you see my Stephen Squirrelsky Wacky Race Car? *Mitch: Nope. Do you see my Ultra Sunil action figure? *Skylar: Nada. *(SNAPSHOT) *Mitch: Oi! *(SNAPSHOT) *Philip: Hey! *(Abraham, piloting a tugboat, tugging a ocean liner, hums a tune) *Abraham: Now this is the way to drive a boat. *(SNAPSHOT) *Abraham: Hey! *(Alan and Zayne laugh) *Derek: Yeehaw! *(SNAPSHOT) *Derek: Whoa! *Alan and Zayne: This is fun. *Both: Say cheese! *All: Yay! *(SNAPSHOT) *Bob: Whoa! *Keith: Who did that?! *(SNAPSHOT) *Franklin: What's happening? *(SNAPSHOT) *Alberto: Good lord! *Maggie: Hey! *(Later, at the gallery museum) *Alan: (laughs) Look at that one. Oh, Bradley. He's funny. (laughs) *Zayne: He just jumped out of his skin and landed in the bath. *(a picture of Bradley falling into the bath is shown) *Alan: And there's Luke gasping as if he's seeing his train collide with another one coming in the opposite direction on the same track as his train. *Zayne: Inspired by The Brave Engineer (1950), which appears in Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, Sing Me A Story With Belle, and American Legends. *(a picture of Luke, driving his engine, gasping and seeing something coming and looking surprised) *Alan: I like this art. *Zayne: And look at that picture over there. *(a picture of Skylar and Mitch jumping is shown) *Alan: Skylar and Mitch just jumped out of their skin. *(a picture of Abraham driving a tugboat and looking surprised while spinning it out of control) *Zayne: Oh, look! It's Abraham going out of control on his tugboat as if the liner would crash with his tugboat into the city! *(a picture of Derek, dressed as a cowboy, and with a fake cigar in his mouth, riding on a horse, jumping out of his skin) *Alan: Derek just got scared out of his skin! *(a picture of Wendy getting stunned by our snapshot) *Zayne: That's funny of how Wendy gets stunned by getting his photo taken. *(a picture of Edwin and Jonathan, riding their bicycle, and fallen off, as if their bicycle will fall crash apart) *Alan: And that's Edwin and Jonathan falling off their bike as if it could break apart. *(a picture of Alan, Steven, and Charlie playing a game of basketball and jumping out of their skin is shown) *Zayne: Hey! That's Alan, Steven, and Charlie getting bumped on their heads with their balls. *(a picture of Franklin riding a scooter and falling off is seen) *Alan: Look! That's poor Franklin! He seems to have fallen off and land in the bushes! *(a picture of Alberto playing billiards with a cue ball and some spot and stripe number balls and ripping the table) *Zayne: And that's how Alberto has ripped the table! *(a picture of Jackie, Ricky, Andy, and Petunia, surfing the waves, and slipping off their surfboards, and landing on the sea, is seen) *Alan: And that's how Jackie, Ricky, Andy, and Petunia have fallen off and landed in the sea! *(a picture of Ivy and Zack playing a game of beach Tennis is seen) *Zayne: And that's Ivy and Zack playing a game of Beach Tennis and how they get stunned by a snapshot! *(a picture of Brian swimming under water and getting stunned by a snapshot is seen) *Alan: And Brian almost drowned and survived! *(a picture of Wiseguy climbing up the mountains is seen) *Zayne: And there's Wiseguy falling down the mountains and grabbing onto something to help him climb upward. *(a picture of Joseph and Yasha riding on their rollerskates and slipping is seen) *Alan: And that's Joseph and Yasha slipping over while rollerskating. *(a picture of John fixing cars is seen) *Zayne: And that's John getting his head bonked under the head of the car. *(a picture of Abraham falling off his skateboard is seen) *Alan: And that's Abraham slipping of his skateboard. *(a picture of Alberto and Maggie playing video games and getting stunned by being attacked) *Zayne: And that's Alberto and Maggie getting stunned by us taking photos of them. *Both: Yay! *(Later, all the kids see the pictures and laugh) *Joseph: Oh, that is so funny. *Yasha: Yeah. Great one. *Bradley: Most impressive. *(Mitch sees the picture of Skylar) *Mitch: Hey! That's you with my action figure, you thief! *Skylar: Sorry. I didn't know it was with me. *Mitch: I do apologize. That's okay. *Skylar: Apology accepted. *(Luke sees a picture of himself driving his engine and gasping in shock and gasps) *Luke: Hang on a second! I look stunned as I'm colliding with another train! *Bradley: Actually, that's just like what happens in cartoons. *(Bradley sees his picture and gasps) *Bradley: Who took that picture?! It's unacceptable! *(Franklin sees his picture and gasps) *Franklin: Whoa! That smarts. *(John sees his picture with a bumped brush and rubbing it) *John: Hey! What the...? *Alan: You bumped your head. *(Alan, Steven, and Charlie see their picture and gasp) *Steven: Oi! *Charlie: That's us getting bonked on the head with our own ball. *(Jackie, Ricky, Andy, and Petunia gasp when they see their pictures) *Jackie: Holy moley! *Ricky: I can't believe it! *Andy: We've fallen into the water! *Petunia: And got back on our boards and surfed. *(Ivy and Zack gasp when they see a picture of them) *Ivy: Whoa! *Zack: That's our ball hitting us both. *(Alberto and Maggie gasp) *Alberto: Just as we were playing games, we got a tie in Rayman M. *Maggie: Because we both won. *(Abraham gasps) *Abraham: Boy! I almost had an accident with my tugboat hauling an ocean liner. *(Wiseguy gulps) *Wiseguy: I nearly fell and crashed and held on. *(Derek spots something and gulps) *Derek: I almost swallowed my cigar, but saved it by using my hand to grab it. *(the kids gasp) *All: So it was Alan and Zayne! *(they all say 'Cheese!' and take a photo of each other) *The End. Category:Episodes